


Help You To Sleep

by NightmareAntagonist



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Gen, cute lil reader insert, thats really all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntagonist/pseuds/NightmareAntagonist
Summary: Feeling stressed out and swamped in school work isn't the best. Combine that with not being able to sleep and it's the worst. Thankfully there are people around who can help you take breaks and maybe catch some of that much needed shuteye.





	

Despite knowing that it was bad for you, you had learned to be very good at bottling up your emotions, especially when it came to the negative ones. Whether it was you feeling cranky because you were tired, too much homework to give you any time at all to relax, or anything else, you just sucked it up and let it exhaust you. You ignored people around you, taking time to finish everything that was stressing you out, pushing yourself to the limit and stressing out even more.

It was the kinda of eternal cycle that you were aware existed, but you couldn't do anything about until it was too late. Until you were a broken down mess, too stress with such a lack of sleep all you could do was zombie your way through the school day just to get back to your dorm room to continue where the cycle had left off. More homework, more nights with barely any sleep, not going out or seeing friends because you didn't have time...

It just didn't end. And you felt awful about it.

That night you found yourself sitting in the dorm common room, trying to finish the essay that was due the following day. You had allowed your roommate to take over your dorm room for the night since they were having a movie night with some other friends, and you didn't want to get in the way. Of course they had asked you to join them, but you had politely declined the offer - after all the essay wasn't going to finish itself, but you also didn't really feel like being stuck in the room with bunch of other people, watching them have fun amongst each other while you felt like you didn't belong.

It wasn't that you didn't want to, or that you didn't come along with these people. You just... Didn't feel like it.

Wiping a hand over your face you lowered the pencil from your hand, staring at the paper on the table in front of you. It felt like you had been working for hours, but there wasn't much visible progress made as the paper barely had more than two lines of text on it. And it was supposed to be at least half a page long essay about a topic you didn't understand and doing research was difficult at this point of night when the library was closed and...

You could feel the tears starting to creep their way into your eyes. Trying to blink them away you lowered the pencil from your hand, leaning back on your seat on the couch, eyes tightly staring at the paper that was looking back at you, remaining empty as if to just mock you. You could practically feel the disappointment of Miss Shizuka already when you handed out a half finished essay tomorrow, just the sheer thought of it prompting more tears to sting in the corners of your eyes.

The lack of sleep wasn't helping your mood, and just thinking about how badly you were going to fail this didn't help at all. You sniffed quietly, feeling the first tear rolling down your cheek.

"Is everything okay?"

You jumped, eyes shooting around the room to locate the source of the sudden voice. You had thought you were all alone in the common room, after all it was way past midnight already so pretty much everyone should have already been in bed or at least in their rooms, apart from you of course. Maybe your current state wasn't only making it hard to focus on essay writing, but it was only taking a toll on your understanding of your surroundings.

Finally your eyes landed on the figure standing in the doorway of the common room, a pair of worried blue eyes looking back at you across the room. You quickly pulled the sleeve of your shirt over your hand, wiping your eyes as you recognized the familiar snapback through your tears.

"Y/N, what are you doing here at this kind of hour? Are you alright?"

You just nodded a couple of times, but it was fairly obvious that wasn't the case. Wiping your eyes again, you watched as Luke walked deeper into the common room and approached the couch where you were sitting. He took a seat next to you, giving you a worried look.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? It's super late."

"I have an essay to finish," you muttered, looking away from him towards the paper on the table, hearing a soft chuckle coming from Luke. "Looks like you still have a lot of work to do.".

Yeah... Yeah you absolutely did. An essay that was due first thing in the morning and you had barely gotten it started. Now it was just laying on the table, taunting you, telling you that you either had to accept a bad grade or lose some more sleep over this stupid thing.

Before you could stop yourself you sniffed again, almost immediately after the sound escaped from you feeling an arm wrapping around your shoulders. You didn't resist as you felt Luke gently pulling you closer to him and against his shoulder, close enough that he was able to wrap both arms around you.

"Everything's fine. Take a little break."

You nodded, carefully leaning your head against his shoulder as you sniffed again quietly. Since you had been alone with these feelings all this time, all you could have done with yourself was to push forward, even if you didn't like what you did. Even if you found yourself crying from the amount of stress you were under, you kept going, never even thinking about taking a break.

Maybe this was what you had needed. Someone to sit down with you and tell you to take a break. You still felt a guilty sting in your heart knowing that you were never going to finish a good essay in time at this pace, but you closed your eyes, focusing on the warmth radiating from the boy sitting on the couch next to you instead of the half empty paper on the table. It could wait, maybe you could get some more hours of sleep tonight and finish it in the morning.

"Comfortable?"

You nodded as a response to him, carefully snuggling your head deeper into his shoulder. Right there and then, you were able to forget about every single worry you had in your mind before Luke walked into the room. With a content deep breath you dozed off, your last memory of the night being Luke's voice as he quietly started to sing you to sleep.


End file.
